


Deathly Magic

by LuminaLunii



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Powerful Harry, Screwing with angels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminaLunii/pseuds/LuminaLunii
Summary: Harry Potter, Master of Death, was bored. He had been to multiple universes, looking for something interesting. Landing in a world with angels and demons and an ongoing apocalypse with two wayward brothers made Harry excited. Tagging along for the ride, Harry will change the story and save a few people along the way, maybe finding something or someone to finally hold onto.





	1. Prologue: A New Universe

The Pineview hotel was filled with people dressed in flannel and leather jackets. Many others were dressed up as monsters like a scarecrow and clown. You could feel the excitement in the air. Carver Edlund, also known as Chuck Shirley, the anxious author these people came to see had just run out of the hotel as a young man in his early twenties came through the door, emerald eyes gleaming in amusement.

His hair was inky black, wild and seemed to be tangled in shadows. He wore black slacks, a green shirt that matched his eerily glowing eyes, and a long black coat. Many would compare it to a cloak. Sometimes if one looked at him peripherally, he'd disappear for a moment and then pop up again. On his right hand was a gold band with a deep black gem inside. Anyone who looked at it directly would feel a sliver of ice run down their spines, making them turn away quickly.

If one paid attention, they would probably see a piece of wood under the young man's right sleeve. Nobody did, of course, as they were focused on the convention tables and reenacting book scenes with their friends. The young man glanced around and smiled, moving off towards the bar as a young girl ran out of the building. He took a seat and ordered a shot, glancing around the room in interest.

"Fandoms are so odd," he muttered to himself, downing his drink.

"Yeah, this place has really become desperate if they're allowing these kinds of weirdos in now," the bartender said looking over at the young man, "you'd think these people would have more to do with their lives."

The young man glanced back at the door as two men came in with the author and girl who he was sure had no clue what was happening. He smirked as they took everything in and turned back to the bartender.

"Some of them are probably hoping the fantasies become a reality," he commented, taking a second shot, "too bad for them, that's probably true," he pulled out a fifty-dollar bill and slid it over to the bartender whose eyebrows shot up.

"Well then. Who should I thank for such a nice tip?" The young man smiled, standing up and walking towards the conference hall where all the fans were gathering.

"Harry, Harry Potter."

…

Harry made his way into the conference room and sat in a corner in the back. He glanced back to where the two hunters were staring intently at Chuck Shirley. Of course, Harry knew all about Sam and Dean.

Their story sucked worse than his own. At least he was only destined to die once. That one time was pretty boring, too. Harry doubted his universe really had any kind of physical hell, considering what he saw of Voldemort's soul. Sometimes he wished he had taken the train when given the option.

If he had, he wouldn't be stuck in the living universes, forever wandering. It wasn't all bad of course. He could still visit them or summon his friends when he wanted. They didn't really have much to do in the afterlife, the lucky bastards. Harry was just glad they could come in their younger ages as well. It was really awkward those last eighty, ninety years where they all grew old and he was stuck at how he looked once he turned twenty-five.

Of course, that opened up a whole bunch of questions that were answered after a dark side supporter decided to avenge their losing side. That was when Death himself had welcomed Harry at King's Cross. After explaining that Harry had impressed Death by collecting the Hallows and accepting his own demise, Harry had turned into what some in his realm called the Master of Death.

He didn't really order Death himself around, but he could tell reapers what to do and had many powers that he had yet to fully utilize. He was more of a friend to Death who was amused by him. Harry could probably stop people from dying if he truly wished, but he could not do it infinitely. Besides, his friends had lives to live and he really wasn't interested in Ginny after the war. Once he woke up, with the Hallows right next to him, he decided to not say anything.

It was better to just keep it a secret and move on once the time was right. It had helped that because of his new title, he could call upon his family and friends if he was ever lonely. They couldn't stay long, but he enjoyed seeing them nonetheless.

He did finally meet his parents and got to see the three Marauders brought together again. It was nice and also a bit depressing for many years as he felt very much alone. They were all content with their lives and afterlives. He was just trying to keep himself entertained.

He spent a long time travelling his world, even after his friends passed away. Once he became bored of that, Death told him of other universes, and he was intrigued. There were just so many. Some had magic like his while others has entities that were considered Gods, actual Gods.

Harry spent thousands of years traveling through universes and seeing the differences. He was intrigued that so many worlds seemed to hold a similar timeline and some even showed up in other universes as fictional stories. Death mused that they were probably written by people who had specific Seer powers. It would certainly make sense. It was interesting to see his own story popping up in some universes, even ones where there was no such thing as magic.

This universe, though, was a riot. There were angels and demons, a bunch of monsters, and even evil witches that made deals for their power. Harry thought it was cute. They were apparently going through an apocalypse and the two brothers, who were beginning to glare dagger at Chuck, were at the center of it all.

Learning that Death himself was physically locked away from the world was hilarious. Harry could barely stop laughing long enough to hear the story about the God that created the world and everything in it.

Death had told him that recently the angel known as Lucifer had been freed and had let out Death's "siblings" in that world. War, Famine and Pestilence. Harry was quite relieved he had never met them, especially the last one. Death didn't seem to care so much about them, more annoyed by their antics than anything.

As Harry had jumped into the universe, he was instantly surrounded by the souls that were passing through the veil or near the edge. It was something he had taken a long time to get used to. He could feel all the souls traveling through Death. They were all so different from each other; he was fascinated once he could understand what he saw and felt.

Souls came in so many different sizes and brightness. Some were warm, some cold. While there wasn't always a Heaven and Hell in each universe, you could tell how good a person was by how warm their soul was.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts as the first panel ended and the brothers walked out of the room, obviously annoyed. Harry smirked and walked out of the room, looking around the place. He could feel multiple spirits in the building, three of which were incredibly cold.

He glanced up at the eldest spirit who was standing at the top if the stairs. Her soul wasn't very cold or very warm. She was holding on tightly to a young boy were soul was bright and warm with innocence. She stared around the lobby, glaring in all the corners.

Harry wondered if she was looking out for the cold souls. He certainly would be. Harry watched as everyone reacted to a deafening scream, running up the stairs, the two hunters being the fastest. He snorted as the actress started talking, sighing and going over to the bar.

It didn't take long before the brothers ended up the bar, Sam taking a seat next to him. He ordered a beer as Dean ordered a shot and Harry smiled at the bartender, handing over some cash.

"Their drinks are on me," he said. Dean glanced over suspiciously before turning back to the ghost actress to flirt. Sam picked up his beer taking a gulp.

"Thanks," he said.

"No problem, seems like you could use it," Harry commented.

"You have no idea," Sam drawled.

"Not enjoying the convention?" Harry asked, smiling at Sam who had pulled out his phone.

"Not a fan," he said before looking over hesitantly, "are you?" Harry shook his head.

"Never read these before," he stated, making Sam sigh in relief.

"Great, don't ever do it," he said derisively. Harry shrugged, ordering himself a beer as the brothers noticed a scared fan running out. He smirked, taking a sip from his glass.

Harry glanced around, stretching his back, figuring out what to do to pass the time. He supposed he could go do a little ghost hunting. He could see what the creepy little kids were up to. Nodding to himself, he headed back upstairs, content to pass the time.

…

While the Winchesters were coming back from burning bones, Harry had made his way lazily back downstairs. He had felt only one soul pass through to the other side. As he hit the last step, the mother appeared in front of him, distressed.

"Those naughty children!" she screamed. Harry looked at her curiously.

"Huh, guess they burned the wrong bones, then," he commented, smiling over at the woman who was beginning to call for her son.

"He won't hear you," he said, making her turn back towards him, "he's on a different plane. Those other children have locked him there," her anger gave way to despair and she began crying.

Harry pat her back gently as Sam and Dean ran upstairs after the screaming actress. He figured he'd let them work it out and see what happened. The ghost clung to his jacket, not really thinking about how she was touching him. Her poor child was stuck in this wretched place with those evil children.

Harry held her hand and led her away from the lobby. He wasn't concerned about people noticing him, especially since the hunters were about to corral everyone into the conference room. Harry felt a soul very close by pass through and sighed. So, the ghosts managed to catch someone.

He paid no mind to the people being herded, not even when Dean and the girl went back into the study to confront the children. He spent that time comforting the distraught mother, watching the fanboys and Sam try to get through the door.

It only took a little while longer before he felt the children's souls pass over. He smiled as the little boy popped up in front of them. He was no longer missing half his scalp and grinned as he saw who was in front of him.

"Mommy!" he yelled, hugging her happily.

She excitedly hugged him back as a brown haired, brown eyed woman in a suit emerged into existence. Harry smiled over at her.

"Tessa, I believe these two are ready to go," he said happily.

She smiled and nodded holding her hand out, which the mom took, holding her son close. All three faded out and Harry walked away, moving into the crowd of people that had just left the conference hall.

He continued to watch the Winchesters and friends as they made their way out of the hotel. He listened in on their conversation about the colt and some demon, intrigued about their plan.

Maybe he could keep tabs on them for now. See what they planned to do. It sounds like it'd at least be entertaining.


	2. Chapter 1

To be honest, Harry had completely forgotten about keeping watch on the Winchesters by the time they found the colt. He was enjoying himself going around the world. It was so similar to his and yet so different. Honestly, the parallel universes could get very confusing if he didn’t pay attention.

He walked through some random small town in Germany that was untouched by most of the world’s issues. It was peaceful. He smiled when Tessa appeared next to him, walking with him. He held out his arm and she took it happily.

“Lucifer is freeing Death tonight,” she said excitedly.

“Oh? Nice to know his temper tantrum is good for something,” Harry mused. Tessa nodded happily.

Of course, the reapers would be happy that Death was being “freed” here. It had been many years since they got to see their father and creator. Many of them were excited to get to see Harry, as well. They looked up to him as someone that had gained Death’s respect and part of his power.

“There is a problem with the devil letting Death out of course. I doubt he’d do it without some kind of plan,” Harry pointed out. Tessa furrowed her brow in thought before her eyes widened in shock.

“He going to bind him?” She asked incredulously. Harry shrugged.

“He can try. I doubt Death will fight very hard against the ritual if it’ll let him be free. We can always unbind him later. He needs to come out to lock Lucifer back in the cage anyways,” Harry told her.

Tessa nodded in understanding, resuming the walk quietly for a bit.

“The Winchesters are getting the colt from Crowley to kill the devil,” Tessa commented, unconcerned. Harry snorted in amusement.

He had forgotten about them. He couldn’t believe just how many times those two die.

“That’s cute. Just them?” he asked, offhandedly.

“No, they have two other hunters, a mother and daughter, and an angel,” she explained.

“Oh, a rebel angel. My favorite kind,” Harry commented happily.

“There’s only one,” Tessa pointed out, but Harry waved it off.

“Semantics,” Harry looked over and grinned, “well I guess I should go and see Death. Want a ride over?” Tessa smiled and agreed.

It wasn’t that hard to figure out where. He just had to follow the hundreds of reapers that were gathering in a small town in Missouri. As they appeared, many of the reapers turn towards them, nodding their heads to Harry in respect.

“Well isn’t this a party,” Harry exclaimed, laughing at how serious they all were, “I’m just happy Death will stop complaining to me about this world.”

He saw some of the reapers start to smile. He grinned in victory.

“You all might as well listen to Lucifer for now. Once Death is freed, it won’t matter much. Just don’t talk about me, obviously. I don’t need some angsty angel after me,” Harry ordered.

All the reapers nodded in acquiescence. Satisfied, Harry and Tessa leaned against one of the buildings. Well, Harry did. Tessa also stood staring off towards the forest in excitement.

“Lucifer is heading this way with a demon,” Tessa commented lightly, not that it was necessary. Harry could feel them moving closer with a bunch of hellhounds as well, “the Winchesters will be here soon as well.”

Harry hummed to himself in contemplation, glancing around the town.

“I guess I’ll just watch and see. They’re entertaining enough. Maybe I’ll tag along with them if it’s interesting enough. They can’t stop the ritual anyways,” Harry said, glancing towards the road leading into town. Tessa nodded, heading from Harry to wait for Death. Harry vanished from sight, even from the angels.

It didn’t take long before two cars pulled into the town, parking along the main street. The two brothers in their impala and their friends and angel riding a truck behind them. Harry watched as they split, following the angel first.

When they parked and got out, Harry was intrigued to see the mother and daughter come out. The angel got out, staring around at the reapers, obviously they didn’t know why the devil was there. He went off and Harry walked near the human duo, staring in interest at the daughter.

She was pretty with dirty blonde hair and warm brown eyes. They carried guns as they met up with the brothers and proceeded to inform them about the reapers. Harry glanced off to where the two angels were at, unconcerned.

Harry saw the demon and hellhounds move out as the group started walking. Harry watched the interaction, noting that Dean Winchester did seem uncomfortable about the hellhounds. Probably something to do with his time in Hell.

As they all began to run, Harry followed all of them, eyebrows rising as the daughter, Jo, ran back for Dean, getting mauled in the process. Harry frowned, speeding up with eh group and waving away the reapers who were moving towards the obviously weakening soul of the girl.

He went into the hardware store with them, glaring at the hellhounds. Many of them paused, unsure of why they felt Death so close to them.

He watched as they secured the store and tried to patch up the girl, though he knew it wouldn’t work. Harry jumped up on the counter, staring at the girl in interest. He could tell she was in horrible pain. He couldn’t really do much for that, though. It was intriguing that she didn’t seem afraid. The last person he knew who wasn’t scared of death was himself.

He listened as they talked to the man called Bobby over the radio. He went and sat down next to Jo, pressing lightly on her wound, though she felt nothing. He sighed sadly. No matter how many times he saw death, he never truly enjoyed watching others go. It was painful and messy.

Harry was impressed with Bobby figuring out what was happening just from the number of reapers. He’s obviously been researching a lot. Harry snorted at Dean’s snark. He stood back up as the others surrounded Jo.

Harry was surprised by both sides arguing about the plan. He was incredibly impressed by Jo’s plan of self-sacrifice. That didn’t mean he liked it. He frowned as her plan was definitely more logical than anything the others could come up with.

He watched unsurely as the mom fought to get Jo to reconsider, but they began building the bombs, nonetheless. He could feel Jo’s soul growing stronger on his side of the veil, making him become anxious. He really did not like this.

Her soul was warm, he noticed. Not perfectly, but it was a nice soul. His eyes glowed as he looked at it directly. He was shocked, and a little excited, to see her soul was the color, the exact color, of his eyes.

Killing Curse green had hardly ever been a beloved color in his original world. He had seen plenty of souls that were green, but none had been as bright or chilling as his eyes. He stared entranced as her soul fluctuated between the veil. He didn’t stop staring until Tessa came into the building.

He blinked and noticed the Winchesters saying their goodbyes to Jo. Tessa looked at him curiously, obviously noting his odd mood.

“What are you thinking about?” she asked. Harry shrugged noncommittedly.

As the mother, Ellen, sat down next to Jo, Harry could tell she had no plans of leaving her daughter. Harry frowned harder, crossing his arms.

“How annoyed do you think Death would be if I tweaked a few things?” Harry muttered to Tessa.

She looked closer at him and then glanced over at Jo. She was a strong supporter of everyone going when their time was up. It was something a reaper lived by. There was a balance. Even with the apocalypse throwing it out of whack in this world, there were plenty of universes to fix it.

“I think you’ll have to find out yourself,” she answered, already knowing she wasn’t going to be needed here.

Harry sighed and nodded. As the boys left, Ellen unlocked the doors and set the bombs. Jo’s soul faded even more into Harry’s realm and he hoped to himself that he wasn’t going to regret this.

…

Jo closed her eyes, expecting darkness to envelope her. She was surprised when she opened them to see the hardware store. She was standing above her own body, watching her mom move incredibly slow. Her mind was a mesh of thoughts, unsure of what to think.

“Don’t worry, time is slowed down here. You have a few minutes for your decision,” Jo jumped in surprise at the voice, turning towards it.

She was surprised to see a handsome man probably only a few years older than her. His eyes shined with a mix of sadness and amusement which had her more confused. His cloak blew in a nonexistent wind, parts of it disappearing and reappearing. Her thoughts were interrupted when he laughed.

“Where am I?” she asked.

“That’s the question isn’t it? We’re here and yet we’re not,” Harry answered mysteriously. Jo wasn’t impressed, watching as the doors to the store began to open.

“Why am I still here?” Her eyes began to glisten as her mom started crying. She hated seeing her mom sad, especially knowing what was about to happen.

“That’s my fault really. I’ve decided to interfere. Death won’t mind. He’ll be too busy shaking off the devil once he’s free,” Harry explained. Jo looked over incredulously.

“I will, of course, give you the choice of staying or going. You can choose to let this play out or I can save both you and your mom. It’s entirely up to you,” he glanced at the hellhounds who were halfway across the store, “I’d make your choice quick, though. It’ll be much easier to save your mom if she doesn’t die first.” Jo looked at him suspiciously.

“Are you a demon? Who are you?” She questioned rapidly. Harry snorted.

“As if I’d ever stoop so low as that. No, I haven’t even died properly,” Harry paused, glancing at her and smiling, “I go by many names, though I guess I’ll let you call me Harry. It’s what my parents named me, after all.”

“Is this some kind of deal, Harry?” Jo asked, still unsure of what was happening. Harry shook his head, amused.

“No, not a deal. I won’t ask for anything, though I may pop in sometimes for company,” he smirked mischievously, “it’s always nice to spend time around pretty ladies,” ignoring Jo’s reddening cheeks he continued, “besides, I like your group. You’re all very entertaining.”

Jo looked at her mom, thinking through her options. Honestly, it was an easy decision, she just wasn’t sure she wanted to take the chance.

“I’d decide soon. I’d rather not have to fix your bodies after an explosion,” Harry commented idly, appearing entirely unrushed.

Jo took one more look at her mom before staring back at Harry, nodding in acceptance. She didn’t know who he was or even trust him, but if he was sincere maybe he’d help out more than this.

“Brilliant,” Harry grinned.

Time quickly sped back up, Harry taking Ellen and Jo’s body to the other side of town just as Ellen pushed the trigger. The store exploded, but only the hellhounds suffered.

Ellen was passed out, unaware of what was happening as Harry pressed his hand once again against Jo’s side. Jo watched in morbid fascination as her body healed. Harry stood back up, walking over to Jo’s soul.

“You ready to go back to the world of the living?” Harry glanced around, “well, properly anyways?” Jo laughed slightly and nodded.

He smirked, bending down and kissing her cheek. She would have punched his arm in retaliation if she hadn’t felt her very soul being pulled. Her vision darkened and she knew nothing more.

Harry sat on the roof, content to wait until they both woke up. He repaired Jo’s shirt and cleaned the blood off her body, glancing over as Ellen gasped and sat up.

…

Ellen opened her eyes to a dark blue sky, confused. As she sat up, she sucked in a breath, shocked at seeing Jo next to her.

“Jo!” She cried out, tears coming to her eyes as she realized her daughter was breathing.

_This must be Heaven,_ she thought.

Jo’s eyes fluttered open as she weakly wrapper her arms around her mom. She was relieved to note that there was no pain. A glance around told her it was all real. She really was alive again.

“Mom,” she croaked out, trying to catch her breath. Ellen leaned back, before doing a double take.

They were still in Carthage. She could see the hardware store, still up in flames from the bomb. Her mind whirled, trying to put it all together, not sure what had happened.

“Yes, this must be a bit disorienting, but I do believe I should take you somewhere farther away. You do not want to be here when Death is released,” Ellen jumped at the voice, turning in shock.

She stared at the young man who was watching them with a smile. Her grip tightened around Jo as she turned towards the stranger, too.

“Thank you,” Jo said sincerely, “what about Dean and Sam?”

“Mmm, Lucifer won’t hurt them. I’m sure your little rebel angel will get them out before it’s too late. Now, where can I take you?” he inquired looking at them both.

“Wait, wait, you know him? How are we still here?” Ellen asked her daughter who looked at her unsurely.

“His name’s Harry,” Jo started, “and he sort of…brought us back to life?” Ellen’s eyes narrowed. Harry held a hand up.

“Yes, yes, I’m sure you have questions, but I’d really rather get you out of here first. Where can we go?”

“Bobby’s,” Jo answered immediately. Harry skimmed her mind, quickly figuring out where that is and nodded.

He touched both their arms and they were all instantly in Bobby’s study. Bobby jumped in his chair, pulling a gun on them faster than Harry thought was possible. He paused as he noticed Jo and Ellen on the ground, pointing the gun towards Harry specifically, now. Harry just smirked.

            “Well that was uncomfortable,” Jo groaned, holding her stomach.

            “What was that and what are you?” Ellen asked.

“That was apparition. It’s uncomfortable the first few times. You get used to it though and it’s quick,” Harry looked around in interest at all the books, “this is a nice set up. How do you get books so old?” Harry asked.

Bobby didn’t answer, glaring suspiciously before looking back at Jo and Ellen who didn’t have much to say either. Bobby reached over to a flask of holy water, splashing some on Harry. Nothing happened other than Harry looking mildly offended, though his eyes were sparkling. They definitely didn’t twinkle; he refused to have twinkling eyes.

“I assure you, sir, that I am not a demon. Nasty little things, though some can be entertaining,” he said, his British accent thickening.

Harry glanced around, picking up a silver knife from the table, remembering this was another thing about monsters. He sliced his hand, showing them all that he bled normally. Of course, it didn’t help his case when the wound closed instantly, but he wasn’t too concerned. They couldn’t kill him anyways.

“As much as I can’t wait to divulge my story, I’m going to wait for the other three to pop in first. That way I don’t have to repeat myself,” Harry jumped up on the desk gracefully, swinging his legs unconcernedly.

Bobby really wanted to shoot first and ask later, but Jo shook her head for him to wait. He unwillingly agreed, but kept the gun trained on the stranger. Ellen took Jo to the kitchen for a drink as Harry paged through one of Bobby’s mythology books.

It only took about an hour and a lot of awkward silence that Harry didn’t seem bothered by before the Winchesters and their angel appeared in the room, the two humans looking a little shell-shocked.

Harry watched as Dean leaned against the window and Sam stared down at the ground, concerned.

“Death was released,” Cas intoned unceremoniously.

“Don’t beat yourselves up; that would have probably happened either way,” Harry commented.

All three jumped and looked over, finally noticing the other three in the room that definitely should not be considering they didn’t know one and the other two should have been dead. Dean and Sam were looking at Jo incredulously. She looked perfectly healthy and unharmed.

“You were dead,” Dean said bluntly.

“She was,” Harry sighed.

They all looked at him, Castiel’s eyes narrowing. Harry smirked at him.

“Hello little angel,” he wiggled his fingers in a wave, “grapevine says you’ve gone rogue. Have for months. How’s that working out for you?” Dean stepped closer, pointing the colt at Harry’s face.

“Who and what are you?” He demanded. Harry tilted his head, looking at the colt curiously.

“Actually, can you shoot me? I want to know if it’ll work,” Harry said genially.

Dean’s hand dropped in surprised, quickly going back up. Everyone stared at him in shock. Jo took a step forward, but Ellen pulled her back.

“You do realize that this is the colt that can kill anything? Well, almost anything…” Sam muttered, remembering they just learned that hard truth. Harry shrugged.

“Eh, I’ll take my chances. I have a lot of leeway with death,” Harry stated simply, looking pointedly at Jo, “as I’ve already shown.”

“It’s true,” Jo said quickly, “he brought me back.”

Castiel stared intently at the man, trying to figure out just what he was, but he got nothing. He seemed like just another human, even though Cas could feel some kind of power emanating from him. Dean glanced at the angel.

“Cas, what is he?”

“I don’t know,” Cas answered, confused. Harry huffed.

“How rude, I am not a “what.” I’m a person just like you. I was even human once, you know,” Harry muttered petulantly.

“Once,” Sam stated, “but not anymore.”

Harry looked over at the devil’s vessel. He smirked, sliding off the desk, making everyone else tense up.

“Ah, you got me. However, what I am is way above your pay grade, Sam Winchester. I do respect what your little group is doing, though. Very noble, trying to save the world. It reminds me of my original life,” Harry said, eyes becoming distant, a fond smile on his face.

The others exchanged glances. Jo knew she should be suspicious, but she also knew that Harry hadn’t actually asked for anything. He didn’t seem to care one way or the other, but he helped them. That was worth something to her.

“You guys, he saved me and my mom,” Jo said, “I think it’s worth hearing him out.”

Dean glanced over, before turning back to Harry. He sighed, lowering the gun, slightly.

“Okay, then why’d you do it? Why help them?” He asked. Harry smiled over at Jo then back to Dean.

“Ah, that’s because I like you guys. You’re interesting. You’re up against thousands of demons and angels, many that want you either dead or stuffed full of divinity. You’re fighting against fate. I can understand that. You aren’t the only ones that have dealt with an annoying prophecy, before,” Harry rambled, “besides, how could I not help out a pretty lady?” He winked at Jo who rolled her eyes.

“So, what, you’re doing this for fun?” Bobby asked incredulously. Harry shrugged.

“Sure, something like that. Besides, now that Death is released, he’s going to be nagging me. If I help you guys out occasionally, I can get away for a bit,” Harry explained, ignoring how most of them stiffened again.

“You know Death?” Castiel asked, alarmed.

“Oh yes, for many years,” Harry smirked, “he likes to pretend I don’t exist when he’s annoyed with me, but yeah I know him. I knew him long before this world was even a thought in your father’s mind.”

Harry enjoyed the deafening silence that permeated the air after that statement. Obviously, that was too much information for some of them. Harry hummed, unconcerned, standing up and walking over to Jo and Ellen as everyone stared, unsure what to do.

“Well as fun as this has been, Death has just been released here. He’ll be angry if I don’t at least say hi. I’m sure I’ll see you all around again, probably sooner than you think,” Harry grinned, leaning closer to Jo who was close to decking him if he tried to kiss her again.

“I’ll see you around pretty lady,” Harry laughed lightheartedly as Jo flushed slightly, Ellen pulling her closer.

As Harry disappeared, Cas tried to follow, but could find no hint of where the man had gone. Cas shook his head as everyone turned to him. Everything was summed up pretty nicely by Dean.

“Well, shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> All rights go to J.K. Rowling and the creators of Supernatural. I'm too broke to be sued, please have mercy!


End file.
